musikfandomcom-20200229-history
C-Rock
C-Rock (bürgerlich Christian Rindermann, * 7. Januar 1972 in ) ist ein und , ist seit 1988 als DJ tätig und gehört neben Künstlern wie Ata Macias ( / Robert Johnson Offenbach), Dixon, Vincenzo oder Yannick zur Top-Liga der deutschen -DJs. Unter dem Projektnamen "house research" und " " organisierte C-Rock Anfang der 90er zusammen mit Ricardo Villalobos und DJ Yannick (Jan Elverfeld, Ex-Groove, jetzt NEEDS) Housepartys im Rhein-Main-Gebiet mit namhaften Gästen (z. B. , , , David Alvarado, Brendan M Gillen, ). Parallel dazu gab C-Rock mit Yannick bis Mitte der 90er das House-Fanzine "SiZE!" im DIN-A6-Format heraus. Neben seiner Arbeit für seine Labels und LOFI STEREO produziert C-Rock auch für befreundete Labels (Kompakt, Playhouse, ). Für die Red Bull Music Academy und Ecler Barcelona arbeitet er als Berater und Entwickler. C-Rock schreibt als freier Autor unter anderem für die Magazine de:bug, Groove und . Mit seinem Album "Track & Feel" (1998), auf dem C-Rock Minimal-Dub-Strukturen mit klassischem House und Techno kombinierte, legte er einen der Grundsteine zum "deutschen Housesound". Stationen seiner DJ-Tätigkeit waren unter anderem Auftritte in Chile (Museum für moderne Kunst in Santiago) sowie Sets in der Schweiz, Portugal, Spanien (u. a. "Sonar"), den USA (Chicago) und in allen wichtigen deutschen House-Clubs. Momentan arbeitet C-Rock vor allem für seine eigenen Labels. Er veröffentlichte zusammen mit Mathias Vogt das "MotorCitySoul"-Projekt auf dem Label "Infracom". Unter seinem Minimal-House-Projektnamen "Star*Dub (Dub*Star)" produzierte er auch schon für "Kompakt" und remixte ("dub controls your mind" und "barbarella2000"). Weiterhin bildet er zusammen mit dem Exil-Londoner Neville Attree das gemeinsame Projekt "Further" auf LOFI STEREO. Im September 2005 erschien die Kooperation von Motorcitysoul und Chez Damier (Kids in the streets) mit "keep on turning" auf Stir15. Seit Juli 2004 arbeitet C-Rock als in Sven Väths in Frankfurt. Er hostet die "going deeper" Abende jeden Freitag mit Gästen wie , , Jef-K, Charles Webster und vielen mehr. Seit August 2006 hostet C-Rock alle zwei Monate die You-FM (ehem. HR-XXL) Clubnight zusammen mit DJ Franksen. Im September 2007 startete die Partyreihe "Our House" im Cocoon Club, bei der (bestehend aus C-Rock und und namhafte Gast-DJs auflegen. Diskografie (Auszug) * playhouse vs. stir15: miguel martinez (playhouse/ladomat) * c-rock "blubokz/hazard" (stir15) * c-rock "confused work put" (urban flow) * c-rock "limited edition ep" (stir15) * c-rock "seasons: summer/winter" (stir15) * c-rock "cabena - the dance" (stir15) * c-rock pres.: dubstar "one day in the life of guillermo vilas" (soap) * c-rock "deep in the green" (stir15) * c-rock "track & feel" (album, stir15) * diet (with clair dietrich) "rich diet e.p." (lofi stereo)* * dubstar "anxious" (lofi stereo) * dubstar "shining thru" (kompakt) * dubstar "take my hand (... promised land) (playhouse) * dubstar "take my hand (... promised land) (antipop) * stardub "cut & paste" (album, lofi stereo) * further "stone cold" (lofi stereo) * further "good times" (lofi stereo) * further "nowhere left to run" (lofi stereo) * further "electric soul / lost for time" (lofi stereo) * motorcitysoul "it's on"(infracom) * motorcitysoul "written in the stars"(infracom) * kids in the streets (chez damier & motorcitysoul) "keep on turning"(stir15) Remixes (Auszug) * abdullah ibrahim "damara blue" (enya) * ambo "tight" (antipop) * blaze "how deep is your love" (dance wicked / stir15) * boobjazz "free your soul" (stir15 recordings) * dadableep "phuq u" (lofi stereo) * dj grobas "feel the bass" (thrasher home, e) * dublex inc "boogie boiled" (pulver rec) * lorenzo "love is dangerous" (draft) * monne automne "el salvador" (lofi stereo) * "move on" (etage noir, austria) * phonique vs. erlend oye "time being" (dessous) * re:jazz vs. rockers hifi "push push" (infracom) * richard davis "further's acid relapse" (punkt music) * second life "into you" (stir15 recordings) * steve bug "she drives me up the wall" (raw elements) * sven vaeth "barbarella2000" (wea) * sven vaeth "sounds control your mind" (virgin) Weblinks *Homepage * |STERBEDATUM= |STERBEORT= }} Kategorie:Geboren 1972 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:DJ Kategorie:Musikproduzent Kategorie:Kultur (Frankfurt am Main) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Alle Artikel